How To Fix a Funny Bone
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: A look back at how Sasha met a few playful skeletons.


**This story takes place after GoldGuardian2418's story, "Rattling Around Can Lead To New Friendships" and before, "More Monsters You Don't Have To Be Afraid Of"**

 **GoldGuardian2418 has give no me the honor of doing this request for her. Please enjoy and no flames! Thank you.**

* * *

At the Grant Mansion, Sasha Jocklin was in the kitchen giving her skeletal friend Papyrus cooking lessons.

"Now, once the spaghetti is boiling up, we get to work on the sauce." Sasha instructed.

Papyrus nodded and wrote this down on his notepad.

Rachel and Sans were watching from the kitchen table.

"Sure hope your sis can teach Papyrus a thing or two about cooking." said Sans.

"Don't sweat it, Sans." Rachel said. "If anyone can teach someone to cook, it's my sister."

"Even though coking can be a real bone breaker!" Sans joked.

"What kind of lame pun was that?" Papyrus snipped. His brother's puns often irritate him.

"Papyrus, pay attention." Sasha said gently.

"Sorry." Papyrus went back to paying attention.

"I'm just glad you monsters eat normal food instead of people." said Sasha.

Sans chuckled. "Oh yeah, like that one time you saw us and thought we were gonna eat you something?"

"Yeah," Rachel said with a laugh. "I remember it well. I was in the hallway upstairs fixing that picture..."

* * *

At the mansion, Rachel stood on a ladder, fixing a picture. It was always crooked and it bothered her.

"Almost got it..." Rachel said quietly.

"Got what?" said an unknown voice.

Startled, Rachel looked down and sees what looked like a deformed skeleton. It was Gaster.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rachel screamed and fell off the ladder.

She would have been injured if it weren't for Grillby and Papyrus catching her.

The ladder fell over, making a rather loud noise. The vibration caused a clock to fall off the wall and bonked Papyrus on the skull.

Sans, who had been watching the whole thing, laughed in amusement. "My, how times flies."

"Not funny, Sans!" Papyrus snapped.

"Actually, it was quite funny." said Gaster.

Grillby, the bartender fire monster, helped Rachel up. "Sorry for the intrusion, Bella brought us over and we just thought we'd just stop by."

"Thank you." Rachel said. "I'm glad you guys came. But I should warn you, if my sister Sasha sees you-"

"Rachel? Who's upstairs?" a voice called.

Rachel gasped.

Sasha came up the stairs. "Who are you...you..." Her face turned white.

The monsters saw Sasha freeze up and her face cringe with terror.

"Uh, oh." Rachel covered her ears.

But Sans and Papyrus smiled and go over to meet Sasha.

Sasha, however, screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MONSTERS!" She took off running and screaming.

"Hey, wait! Come back!" Papyrus ran after her.

Wait for me, dude!" Sans followed his brother.

Sasha tried to run to her room, but Sans jumped over her and blocked her path. "Not so fast!"

Sasha let out another screamed and backed away, but she bumped into something. She looked over her shoulder and saw Papyrus.

"AAAAAAAH!" Sasha screamed, backing into the wall as Papyrus came close.

Seeing this strange skeleton smiling at her made Sasha tremble. "Y-You're a..a s-s-skel-skele-"

"Skeleton? Why, yes I am." He leaned coolly against the wall. "And may I say you look very tasty." He wiggled his nonexistent eyebrows.

Sasha gasped, she paled as she fainted and fell onto the floor.

"That's what you get for talking to the ladies, bro." said Sans.

Papyrus felt very foolish.

* * *

Sasha's mind was hazy as she laid unconscious.

Finally, she began to awake.

"Oh, what happened...?" She shook her head, but she couldn't move.

"Hi."

Sasha looked to her side and saw the two skeletons from before!

"S-S-SKELETONS! AAAAAAAAAAH!" Sasha tried to get up, but much to her growing fear, she was strapped down to Frankenstrike's examination table.

"Sorry, Sasha." Rachel said, coming inside the lab. "We can't have you running off again. This is Sans and Papyrus."

"Sup." Sans waved.

"Nice to meet you!" Papyrus waved as well.

"What a lovely torture table..."

Sasha looked to the other side and yelped seeing Gaster.

"And this is Gaster." said Rachel.

Sasha stared at this skeleton. He was taller than Sans and Papyrus. But what was really different about him was that his skull had a line going down from his left eye and another line going up his right eye. He wore a black coat.

He looked like a deformed skeleton. In fact, all three of these skeletons looked anatomically incorrect.

Gaster smiled. "How do you do."

"Uh...uh..." Sasha was too stunned to speak.

"It's okay, Sasha. They're my friends." Rachel explained.

"But he wants to eat me!" Sasha said, looking at Papyrus.

"No! I didn't mean you were tasty as in eating! I mean tasty as in pretty!" Papyrus corrected.

"Yeah, they're nice monsters." Rachel told her sister. "So, please don't be scared."

But Sasha still felt uncomfortable.

"Please don't be scared, smile." Papyrus cooed.

But Sasha turned away.

"Looks like our patient needs help, doctor." Sans said, putting on a stethoscope.

"Huh?" Papyrus was confused until Sans winked at him. He smiled. "Oh, I see..."

Sasha looked very scared as the two skeletons chuckled among themselves. "W-What are you gonna do?!"

"Just perform a simple test." Sans said. "By the looks of it, your funny bone is broken.

"Funny bone?!"

Papyrus nodded. "Yes, and we can fix it." He gently lifted Sasha's shirt up while Sans removed her shoes and socks.

"Oh, no! Please no!" Sasha gasped with realization.

"Now, let's find your funny spots." Papyrus started poking into Sasha's soft tummy.

Sasha kept her mouth closed. This skeleton was trying to get her to laugh, but she's not gonna let him.

"Allow me." Gaster said, wielding a feather duster. He started dusting her nose. Sasha started to grin and snicker, thinking this was silly.

But when Papyrus started doing spider tickles on Sasha's tummy, she started to involuntarily giggle and squirm.

"Does that tickle, Sasha?" Papyrus mused.

"Heeheeheehee! Ahahahahahahahaha! Yes! AH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Her giggles became laughter when she felt skeletal fingers tickling her feet.

"Your funny bone is healing." Sans said as he tickled her feet. "We need to keep up the tickle treatment."

"Noooo!" Sasha whined as she kept laughing.

"Yeeees!" Papyrus laughed. He took Gaster's feather duster and used it on her stomach.

"OHOHOAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha's laughter grew. "Not the feathers! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yes, the tickle treatment is working!" Papyrus kept dusting the tickly feathers on her bare belly with one hand and used his other hand to tickle her side.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO!" Sasha squealed with ticklish laughter. "DON'T! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP!"

"Don't stop?" Gaster said with a smirk, now tickling the girl's underarms.

"NOHOHOHOOOO! I MEAN STOP TICKLING! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I don't know," Sans said, not stopping the feet tickling. "Does your funny bone feel better?"

"YES! YES! IT'S MUHUHUHUCH BETTER!" Sasha laughed out.

"Hmm, her smile is big and so are her laughs." Papyrus said. "I think she's cured."

The skeletons stopped tickling.

"So, feel better, sis?" Rachel said, freeing Sasha.

"Yeah..." Sasha said, still smiling. "Sorry if I was so scared of you guys."

"It's alright, we are terrifying monsters." Papyrus said proudly.

"Yeah, we can really chill ya to the bone." Sans joked.

"What did I say about puns, Sans?!" Papyrus snapped.

"Oh, come on. That was a real rib tickler! Oh!" Sans joked again.

"Quit it!" Papyrus said, very annoyed.

Sasha giggled seeing the brothers bicker.

"Ya gotta love my brothers." Gaster said.

Grillby came into the lab. "How about some refreshments?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah!" everyone cheered.

* * *

"And that's how Sasha and you all became friends." Rachel concluded her story.

Sasha smiled. "I love it when you tell the story, Rachel."

"Me too." Papyrus said, carrying a plate of spaghetti.

"What?! Papyrus! Did you-?!"

Papyrus shrugged. "Well, you got distracted with Rachel's story, so I finished cooking the spaghetti!"

"Smells like the creepy pasta's ready!" said Sans.

"Sans!" Papyrus chided.

"Let me taste it." Sasha grabbed a fork.

Rachel and Sans braced themselves as Sasha scooped up some pasta and put it in her mouth.

Sasha's eyes popped open.

"It's..." Sasha smiled. "Fantastic! A plus, Papyrus!"

"Let me try that." Rachel took a taste. "WOW! This is good!"

"Hear that? Papyrus's creepy pasta is now the perfect pasta!" The skeleton said with pride.

"We're gonna need garlic bread to go with this!" Sasha said.

"YEAH!"


End file.
